The amount of images with which a user captures and interacts with in everyday life is ever increasing. For example, with the addition of camera functionality to a mobile phone, a user may readily capture a multitude of images, e.g., still images and videos. Additionally, the user may receive images from a variety of other users that were captured on their mobile phones.
These images may be shared using a variety of different services, including email, photo sharing sites, social networks, and so on. Consequently, even a typical user may have a large quantity of images spread out amongst a variety of different sources, which may make it difficult for a user to locate particular images of interest.